The Strangest Things
by OSL
Summary: What happens when Boq becomes Galinda's new interest? Gloq with Fiyeraba later on. Finished now
1. It Came Out of Nowhere

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, except a dog and a house, oh wait, we're talking about Wicked here, I don't own that either.

_Author's note:_ Sorry this is so short, I do plan on making this multi-chaptered, though it might not be updated that often. This is my second fanfic, hope its good, or at least acceptable.

* * *

It came out of nowhere, really, it did. She might be blonde, bubbly, and let's not forget cute, but she was not oblivious to the world around her. She had been walking with Shenshen and Pfannee, of course, when all of the sudden, they were gone and she heard someone yelling out her name.

"Miss Galinda, Miss Galinda!"

Now really, who was shouting so rudely at her? Those pretty blue eyes of hers darted towards the interruption in her day. Oh, drat, it was that Biq boy, when will he learn to leave her alone! But he wouldn't, in fact, he was heading straight for her. "Biq, really, enough already!" Frustration permeated her otherwise lovely voice.

"Watch out!" Boq grabbed her by the arm and waist as he ran past her, pulling the usually frilly pink clothed girl to the ground on top of him.

"Why I never!" She fumed her otherwise perfect skin flush with anger, just then, a carriage rolled past at an alarming speed.

She then heard two distinctive screams that sounded an awful like Pfannee and Shenshen. "Miss Galinda," they say in unison as they run up to them, "Are you alright, we saw it all! He saved your life!"

"What?" Incredulously, Galinda stared at Boq. He had scrambled back and was standing now, holding out a hand to her. His sweat drenched golden hair was messy and stuck to his forehead, his face red with the sudden exertion.

But the beautiful, and still well dressed, Gillikinese girl didn't notice the stains on his pants, nor the fact that her dress was soiled with dirt as well. All she saw was her savior. "Biq, _you_ saved me?"

"It's Boq," Almost a little irked, almost, "And yes," he glanced down the way the carriage had gone. "I guess I did." The Munchkinlander grinned, maybe this was his chance! _Oh dear Fate, how I love thee!_ Thought Boq.

Galinda took his still offered hand, pulling herself up. Arms wrapped tightly around the shorter boy and she placed a well deserved kiss on his cheek. "My hero!"

Boq beamed.


	2. The day Before

_Author's Note_: So this isn't actually in the verse I was thinking, turns out my brain just took the musical and the book, smooshed them together and cranked it through my playdoh spaghetti maker. enjoy

* * *

Boq enthusiastically almost skipped back to his room. Miss Galinda, the woman of his dreams, just asked him out! He knew is persistence would pay off, and now it has. So in his own happy place was he, that he didn't realize when Avaric fell in beside him and placed an arm around Boq's shoulders.

"You look like you just got laid," Avaric's lips curled into a sly grin as he punched the Munchkinlander in the shoulder. "Spill it, I want every detail."

If the taller boy's arm had not been around his shoulders, that punch would have sent Boq off his feet. "No, Avaric, in fact, if you must know," he couldn't help his smiling, despite the ache that was now in his arm, "I am going out with Miss Galinda tonight."

Avaric roared with laughter, so overcome by this dandy of a joke, he had to stop to catch his breath. "Oh, that is rich. What happened, did you hit your head, or have you finally lost your mind, hmm?"

Scowling, Boq tried ignoring the other boy's noticeable merriment. "Disbelieve me if you will, but it is quite true. Miss Galinda asked me herself just this morning." How dare Avaric doubt him, no matter, Boq had confidence in himself all this time and that was all that mattered. That, and the date with the most beautiful woman at Shiz.

The shorter boy stumbled forward when Avaric clapped him on the back. "Well, good luck with that." Chuckling, he walked away, leaving behind a very glaring Boq.

* * *

Elphaba was jarred back to reality from her reading by the unusual shaking of her bed. Looking up from the tome in her hands, she found the source of the interruption. It was an elated, bouncing Galinda.

"Oh, Elphie!" The blonde stopped long enough to pat her friend on the head. "I was saved today by the bravest man on campus, and I'm going out with him!"

"Good for you, tell Fiyero I said hi." Came the reply in the green-girl's usual sarcastic tone.

"No, Elphie!" There was more bouncing. "I'm going out with Master Biq!"

"What?" Elphaba blinked, a little confused. "I guess I can now change your name to Galinda the Delirious. And by the way, his name is Boq."

"That's what I said, Biq."

"No, it's Boq, B-O-Q." Elphie grabbed the other girl by the shoulders and pushed her down, trying to make her not so bubbly. It was starting to give her a frightful headache.

"Biq." Galinda just stared at her with those soft, blue, innocent wide eyes.

"Say it with me, Boooooooooooq."

Galinda nodded and repeated slowly, "Booooooooooq… Oh!" Her high-pitched squeal threatened to break Elphie's ears. "It _is_ Boq, silly me!"

Elphaba glowered, "What about Fiyero? I thought you loved him."

"You know, Elphie, for being anti-social, you sure like to talk." The pink girl taps her roomie under the chin before bounding off to her wardrobe. "Some boyfriend he is, he would have just let me die!"

She couldn't help but raise her brow at this little gem of logic. "Was he even there?"

Galinda swirled around, clutching a frilly yellow something-rather-another to her. "That is not the point! And now I have to get ready for my evening. So, excuse me." She made her way to the bathroom.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, if she didn't like her roommate so much, she probably would have stuffed her under the bed.


	3. Tonight's the Night

_Author's Note:_ Thanks for the reviews

* * *

She was dressed up for the night in an almost, but not quite slinky yellow dress that was adorned with enough frills and ruffles to cover anything that might be considered inappropriate. After all, she was having dinner with the boy, no man, who had saved her life, not getting ready to hang around a street corner.

They had agreed to meet in a small, mid scaled restaurant just outside the college grounds. It was a familiar and well liked place among the students, nothing that would suggest a scandalious ending to the evening. She had wanted to impress upon Biq, _Boq,_ she reminded herself, that she was so very grateful for his heroics.

But, something hit Galinda as she effortlessly glided across the school grounds in her four inch heels. Biq, err, Boq's status was so far below hers, what if someone saw them together? _Well, no matter…_ she shocked herself at that thought, he had saved her from certain death and she was just thanking him for it.

Boq waited with bated breath for his one true love's arrival. Tugging impatiently on his tunic, he wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead. He was proud of his choice in apparel; it was the provincial blue tunic he had worn when they first met. The flecks of silver caught and reflected the outside light in a most appealing way.

He had already been inside and put their names down for a table. The grin he wore when he announced that Master Boq, and Miss Galinda needed a table, had threatened to split his face in two. The hostess hadn't actually cared one way or another. She merely raised a brow and penciled them in.

Finally, through the smoky haze, well, not really, there was no haze, and no one was smoking, but in Boq's mind it was like a scene from one of those saucy romance novels, not that he ever read them, of course… was Galinda. He bowed to her as she approached and smiled when he heard her giggle.

"Why, good evening, Master Bi, um Boq!"

For some reason, the perfect Miss Galinda, couldn't help but grin in her overly charming way as she came walking up to the Munchkinlander. _Boq, Boq, Boq_, she kept reminding herself over and over, and almost slipped when she greeted him. How wonderful, he was wearing that same splendid tunic she had first seen him in. And she found herself thinking about how fetching he looked in it, and it just happened to match her outfit. _Galinda, really, Fiyero might have left you to die, but he's still your boyfriend._ The bubbly blonde graced her rescuer with a warm smile as he took her hand, as any proper gentleman should do, and lightly kissed it. He then opened the door for her and followed her in.

"Why, Master Boq," Galinda almost squealed in delight when she remembered his name at last, "Such, manners, and here I thought you were nothing more than a country bumpkin." Her affectionate tone indicated that she was teasing him, and Boq took it in good stride.

"Well, one must learn something in college, Miss Galinda."

Truth be told, Boq almost squealed in delight when Galinda remembered his name. It was just more proof that this was as right as Boq felt it was. The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Boq was almost certain, when faced with what he wanted, he would freeze on the spot, embarrass himself beyond words and make the wonderful Galinda rethink any future dates.

But, thankfully, none of that happened. He found out a lot of things about the beautiful girl that he didn't know before. And surprise, surprise, she was interested in hearing about his experiences in agriculture. He of course listened with rapt attention when she commented on the different architectures all over campus. Boq made a mental note to himself to check out a few books on the subject so that he may be as well versed as his lovely Miss Galinda. That way, they could sit for hours chatting while he gazed into her bright blue eyes.

"Boq, Boq?" So lost he was just staring at her, thinking about the future that he didn't even notice when she dropped the honorific. "Boq," she reached across the table and lightly tapped him on the arm.

His mind went aflutter with the simple contact, but it was enough to bring him back to reality. The waiter took their orders for dessert and shook his head as he walked away.

"I'm sorry, Miss Galinda, I don't know where my mind was just then." Boq smiled, hoping she wouldn't start thinking him as weird.

"Oh, Master Boq, I certainly don't think of you as weird!" His heart's desire claimed.

Boq blushed, only realizing then that he had spoken out loud, causing her to giggle.

"This is certainly a wonderful night." Galinda took the words right out of his mouth.


	4. What's all the fuss?

"Galinda, where have you been?" This was the same question a somewhat concerned Elphie had inquired of her friend time and again. And the response was always the same, 'with Boq'. Well, at least she had his name right. The green girl just shook her head as she stood, gathering her books. "You know, people will talk." The last said only because she knew Galinda valued her popularity.

Galinda scrunched up her nose in her own cute way. "Let them talk Elphie, Boq is very kind and we even have stuff in common."

Elphaba blinked, confusion apparent on her sharp features, "'Let them talk'? Galinda, are you alright? I am now really starting to become concerned. Where is the pink ruffled girl who would always toss her hair at the correct moment to catch the most eyes? I haven't seen those blonde curls swing yet today." An emerald toned hand pressed softly against the other girl's forehead, feeling for a fever.

"Elphie, really!" Galinda huffed and shooed away the offending hand. "Is it so odd that I would want to talk with him?"

"Considering two weeks ago you did your best to run in the opposite direction every time he came within visual range, I'd say yes."

In true childish Galinda fashion, she stuck her tongue out at Elphaba, crossed her arms, and pouted. She was beginning to really like Boq, how strange it did seem though.

With a roll of brown eyes, Elphie left her roommate to her own thoughts. After all, she had better things to do than tell her what behavior was weird or not.

Okay, so she really didn't have anything better to do. Galinda was still her only real friend and they hadn't really engaged in any of the discussions that Elphaba enjoyed so much. Sighing, the verdant girl made her way to the library and plopped herself down at one of the desks, determined to make something of this day.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Slam. Groan. Mutter.

Elphaba winced at the annoying racket breaking her moment of solitude. Really, who else but her would be in the library this time of the night?

Slam. Mutter. "This isn't helping!" The words were spoken in a not so quiet voice.

Elphaba grimaced, stood, and stomped over to the perpetrator of the infuriating interruption. "What in Oz is your problem?" She snapped to the back of some boy fussing over a pile of opened books.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he began as he turned, revealing the blue diamonds Elphie always admired, against that ochre skin. "Elphaba?" The surprise was apparent in his tone.

"The one and only," She replied wily, as she pulled out a chair and sat herself down.

The prince was caught halfway between standing up and remaining seated as his girlfriend's roommate took the initiative and placed claim on the chair next to him. "Um, have a seat, won't you?"

"I believe I already have, Fiyero." Elphaba smiled at him to take some of the sarcastic edge off the statement.

"Yeah, I guess so." He ran his fingers through his hair returning her smile with a lopsided grin of his own. "Any idea where my so-called girlfriend is?" He was a little irked, no, he was a lot irked. After all, what did Boq have that he, the wonderful Fiyero, didn't? Well, apparently, it was Galinda.

The girl next to him rolled her eyes as she normally does and raised a brow, "Where do you think, and is that why you're here, all alone with your," she waved a hand over the pile in front of him, "entertainment?" Elphaba chuckled at her own little joke.

"Uh, no, um, well, yes, it seems so." Fiyero sighed and idly flipped a few pages of some huge dusty volume of something rather another. Like it mattered, he found he couldn't concentrate anyways. Suddenly, he turns to her and scoots his chair a little closer. "Elphaba, really, what does Boq have over me?"

Elphie shrugged, feeling warmth at the sudden proximity. "Nothing that I can see, Fiyero, but then again, I'm not sure my inexperienced opinion matters." Not that having an inexperienced opinion would stop her from voicing it anyways.

She watched him study her for a moment, his strong looking hands rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What?" she whispered, sounding more self-conscious than she would have liked.

"I'm bored, and I know for a fact that you _must_ be bored, so let's ditch these dusty books and grab a bite to eat." He jumped out of his uncomfortable chair and grabbed her hand.

Elphaba nearly jerked with the contact, feeling very uncomfortably hot now. But she regained enough of her composure to eke out, "Only if you're buying."


	5. Discombobulation

Slap.

The sound reverberated through the dining hall, drawing all eyes to the confrontation. There stood Shenshen looking aghast, Pfannee glaring rather rudely as she shook her hand, and Galinda, poor curly haired Galinda, tears welling in those soft sparkling sapphire eyes, and her hand pressed to a reddening cheek.

"Oh my, Pfannee, what are you thinking?" The words were a mix between a shriek and a cry that came from Shenshen.

"Only what is necessary," Pfannee didn't bother to look at the other girl as she addressed her. "Miss Galinda has made fools of us. She made us look like her little lap dogs, following her around, begging for any scrap of attention while she runs off with that… that Munchkin!" She made sure she spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. If they were going to be the subject of all the gossip, then by the Unnamed God, so was Galinda!

"And," Shenshen, not wanting to be left out, maliciously joined in. After all, Miss Pfannee was right, they were being made fools. "She has neglected poor Master Fiyero so badly, that he has resorted to being seen with that, that, green fiend!"

"You have become the laughing stock of the entire school, and Miss Shenshen and I won't stand to be drug down with you. Now get some sense back, Miss Galinda! We miss you." The last was said quietly, as if she hadn't been shouting in the first place.

The object of the girls' frustrations just stood there, shocked, mouth opened in a very un-Galinda Upland manner. A very clashing red started to creep into her eyes as they darted around, looking for Boq. Where was Boq, her hero? She knew he would save her. But she couldn't spot him.

She was still speechless, in a way, they were right. She, the most popular girl in school was supposed to be dating Fiyero, the Vinkus prince, but these days, she just found him, well, rather uninteresting. How was she supposed to save face and be seen with Fiyero, when all she wanted to do was spend time with Boq? This would never do. Maybe, just maybe, she should go out again with Fiyero. But would that even be enough to get her back into her friends' graces? Galinda was expected to fill a role here at Shiz, and far be it from her to contradict that unwritten law.

When Galinda hadn't answered quickly enough for Pfannee, she snapped her fingers in front of the odd acting girl's face. "We gave you that one night, after all, Master Boq did deserve thanks, but he doesn't fit within your class, Galinda. What would your parents think?"

_What would my parents think indeed?_ The thought shot through Galinda's head unheeded. They were, once again right. Boq wasn't on a high enough rung of the social latter to earn the blessing from her parents. "Maybe…" the curly blonde's heart almost seized up at her next words, "you're right. I have been neglecting Fiyero and I never meant to disgrace my two good friends." She managed a smile with those ruby lips. Perhaps she had been out of sorts, a bit too taken with the boy to realize the implications of such a pairing.

"And," Galinda began again, because she felt this needed saying, "Miss Elphaba is not a 'green fiend'. And further more …" she paused in mid sentence as something they mentioned earlier just made it through that pretty head, "Fiyero is hanging around Elphaba?" Forgetting entirely about the 'miss' before her jade friend's name. This was most intriguing, if not a little odd and not really something she had seen. A plan started formulating in the sweet girl's head.

When Shenshen and Pfannee both nodded in agreement, Galinda did her best to keep the smile from her face and tried to show a bit of jealously in her very attractive features. _This was almost too perfect, I shall indeed have to ask Elphie about this, but maybe, just maybe, this can turn out just fine._


	6. So

_Author's Note: _Thanks for all the reviews I do appreciate them and sorry for the lapse of updates.

* * *

"So," Fiyero said as he nonchalantly turned another page in the massive tome they were both taking notes from. "Galinda wants to go on a date with me tonight." A quick dart of those piercing eyes looked for some reaction from the girl beside him.

There was indeed a reaction, Elphaba stiffened for a split second and he wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been looking. She scooted over just a bit. "Oh? Has she decided she has played around enough with Boq?" Her tone was a little harsh; she didn't mean to speak that way about her bubbly friend.

Fiyero frowned, noticing that their arms were no longer touching. "I don't know, but since technically we never broke up, I told her I would."

"I see." Elphaba leaned back in her chair, but away from the dark prince. She had been slowly sitting closer to him every time they studied. At first she hadn't paid attention, Fiyero was always coming to get her to do something rather another. And she went along only because he seemed so lonely, and she felt sorry for him since Galinda had her attentions elsewhere. Now… now she willingly went along because she was starting to like the feeling of having him around. "Well, she is your girl friend; I hope you two have a great time." With that she stood, gathered a book or two and stormed out of the library before the boy had a chance to say anything.

Later on Galinda was walking one of the paths alongside Suicide Canal, turmoil raging underneath those fair curls. Earlier, she had confronted Fiyero, telling him how unfair it was that she had let some other boy come between them, and he needed to step up and make himself more of a boyfriend for her. Honestly, she had hoped her accusing words would have made him angry enough to result in the breakup of the most popular couple. Unfortunately, all he did was kick the ground awkwardly, nod a bit disappointedly and mutter a 'sure'. It was most infuriating to say the least. Now she was stuck with trying to avoid Boq without telling him the truth. She really didn't want to tell her hero she was going out with Fiyero _but, if Elphie liked him…_ she giggled at that thought. Elphie was far too prickly for the prince. Had it not been for her love of poofy, fluffy, pink things, Galinda herself would have felt the stings of her friend's sharp sarcasm. Not to mention she still needed to talk with Elphie, oh all of this was such a mess and made her head hurt!

Galinda returned to her room to find Elphaba, as usual, sitting on her bed, nose in a book. "Elphie," the blonde inquired, "Can I talk to you?"

"About what?" came the all too curt reply.

Galinda blinked surprised by her friend's tone, "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Galinda?" While Elphaba's voice remained the same, she looked up from her book and offered Galinda the briefest of smiles.

Confused cobalt eyes studied the green girl as she slowly eased herself on her own fluffy pink bed, afraid that the other would explode.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Um, oh, yeah," Galinda started, and began to talk, noticing that the book had not been put down. "I wanted to tell you I was going on a date with Fiyero tonight." She fell silent, waiting for a response.

"Got tired of Boq so soon? Really, Miss Galinda, your attentions do wonder." Elphaba went back to reading her book.

"Well, technically Fiyero and I are still dating. Us going out is what is supposed to happen, Elphie." Galinda found she was trying to convince herself a lot more than she was trying to persuade her friend. Why had she even let her 'friends' get to her? But, maybe, she told herself, if she went out once, it would get those two off her back and she can go back to seeing Boq again.

Brown eyes flickered up from her book and Elphaba found herself sighing. She really had no right to be snippy with her otherwise animated roommate. She didn't _really_ think Fiyero like her, and well, she certainly didn't feel, well she wasn't actually sure anymore. He probably just hung around her because Galinda was distracted with the Munchkinlander. "Whatever Galinda, I do hope you and Fiyero have a good time." Okay, so that perhaps still came out a little strained and a bit more heated than she had intended.

"Well, Elphie, I was wondering…" Galinda began slowly and slightly timid not sure how to go about this with the green girl's more than normal sour attitude.

"I said have a good time." Elphaba ended the conversation by slamming her book, taking her things and stomping out of the room before the other girl could say anything else.

_Elphie really needs to get some shoes with less clomp._ The thought quickly ran through Galinda's mind as she watched her friend storm out.

* * *

Elphaba had no idea why she was so short with Galinda. Trying to rationalize out her feelings, she came up with nothing. She needed to formulate a plan, or maybe she needed to think like Galinda. She chastised herself, chuckling, what an absurd thought that was. She knew her roommate really liked Boq, that's all Galinda seemed to talk about, not that Elphie minded, it was nice to see her friend happy, bouncing, and well, bubbly. And she, on her walk around the grounds, had some to the realization that maybe, just maybe, she did like Fiyero. But Fiyero probably still liked Galinda, but Galinda didn't like him anymore, and if she didn't like him, then maybe Fiyero could like her, then Boq could get back to liking Galinda, and by Oz, her head hurt!

"Miss Elphaba?" A familiar voice startled her out of her very confusing thoughts.

She turned to see an agitated Boq approach her. "Evening Master Boq." She offered him one of her smiles.

"Where's Galinda, Elphie?"

She blinked, not only did he drop the honorific, but he called her 'Elphie'. "Is something wrong, Boq?" If he can do it, then so can she. They were pleasant with each other and maybe even sliding towards being friends.

"Is it true that my precious, perfect Galinda is going out with, with," he took a deep breath in order to force the next words out, "with Fiyero?" He looked as if he was sick, or stuck in some nightmare.

Elphaba sighed, running an emerald hand over her raven hair. "Yes, Boq, she is."

The boy exhaled noisily and started to pace in front of her. "This isn't right," he was mumbling to himself. Shocking both himself and Elphaba, he grabbed her hand and tugged her in a direction he was starting to head off in. "If she can go out with him, then I'm going out with you!"

All Elphie managed to get out was an astonished, "What?"


	7. All's well that ends well

_Author's note_ - Thanks everyone for the reviews, hopefully the ending is well worth the wait.

* * *

"Boq, really! This is foolish!" Elphaba sighed, annoyed, disgruntled, and generally all around displeased. They had arrived at one of the more popular restaurants near campus, Boq convinced that his love and Fiyero would be at this very place. "What makes you think that we will see them at all in order for them to see us?" Maybe she could talk some sense into the distressed Munchkinlander.

"Elphaba, you don't know that," Boq retorted, "so let's order something, so this looks real."

The green girl rolled her eyes but indulged him because he had stopped calling her Elphie. And so they ordered, and ate in an uneasy silence, this crazy situation continuing despite one of them protesting. True, Elphie could just get up and leave, but some part of her, some small part she tried to bury under logic, wanted those two to walk right in, see her and Boq, and, well, nothing because it was nigh impossible that that would happen.

Elphaba was broken out of her trance like thoughts by something grabbing at her hand. She scowled, looking up and quickly jerked her hand from Boq's. "Boq, really…"

"Elphaba! They're here!" He interrupted her, trying to take her hand again. "Stick with the plan."

"Boq," she growled. "I never agreed to any plan." Her eyes followed Galinda and Fiyero as the waiter lead them to a table, but he noticed she hadn't taken back her hand yet.

Fiyero forced another smile at the nonresponsive blonde as he opened the door for her. "After you, my dear."

"Why, thank you, Fiyero." She was really trying to enjoy this, telling herself that this was necessary, but was it really?

The prince signed as she walked by him, all night he had been thinking about Elphaba, and tried not to talk about her. For the most part, he had been successful, but oh why wouldn't Galinda just break up with him? Fiyero signed as the waiter showed them to their table, then almost knocked over a stationary Galinda. "What the…? Galinda, why did you stop?"

The normally bubbly blonde whirled around; fire flashing in those pretty blue eyes. "Just for this." She grabbed a thoroughly surprised Fiyero and planted her soft, ruby lips against his.

"Galinda, what?" He managed after she let him up for air. Then he saw it out of the corner of his eye, Boq was holding Elphaba's lovely emerald hand. Shocked was an understatement as he stared at them opened mouthed for a moment. What was _she_ doing with _him_? A spark of jealously flared up inside him and in an irrational moment, he returned Galinda's kiss, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the table the waiter was standing by.

They sat; both of them taking turns casting quick glanced over at the other table. Galinda mumbled something about a big bottle of wine to the waiter and sent him off without waiting for a response from Fiyero.

The prince didn't even notice as he kept looking for some kind of negative response Elphaba would have to Boq holding her hand.

"Boq, this is foolish." She said, taking her hand back and glancing at the table where Galinda and Fiyero were seated. "If you love Galinda, just walk over there and tell her, I am not sure this jealously thing is working." Granted, all Elphaba was doing was waiting for Boq to make the first move, that way she could get out of this ridiculous situation. She looked over at Fiyero, catching his eye before he started talking earnestly to her roommate.

"Galinda, I think this is just the perfect date." A bit strained, yes, and a total lie, but he wasn't about to let Boq get a hand up on him.

"Oh yes, Fiyero, dear, I couldn't agree more." It was forced through clenched teeth and while she was speaking to the prince, all her attention was on what her Boq was doing holding Elphie's hand.

Boq huffed as his hesitant companion pulled her hand away from his. "Elphie! If she doesn't see us together, she can't get jealous, realize that Fiyero is not for her, and come running back to me!" Boq was proud of his plan, after all, he kept seeing his love stare over at them several times. It must be working.

"Galinda…" Fiyero turned back to his 'date'.

"Fiyero…" Galinda looked at the prince across from her.

"This isn't working." They spoke in unison, and then laughed.

Boq stood as Elphaba did knocking his chair over. "Okay, Elphaba, I'm sorry, but…"

"But nothing, _Master_ Boq," The green girl glared at the shorter boy. "This has gotten out of hand, and it is ludicrous. I will no longer sit here and take part in this insane ploy to get my roommate to take interest in you again by making her envious of you and I!" Not to mention the fact that she didn't think this would make Fiyero want her. It was all a disaster and some of the other patrons were starting to stare. Elphaba took a momentary look around and realized they were starting to become the center of attention. Flushing, she cursed under her breath and started heading towards the door.

Boq groaned and buried his face in his hands. How could he face his beloved and perfect Galinda now? Surely she was furious seeing him with her roommate. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and startled, whipping around. "Galinda?"

His vision of beauty was standing before him, smiling warmly. Those blonde ringlets swayed slightly as she pulled up a nearby chair and seated herself slowly. Boq's heart almost broke seeing tears start to fill 

her deep eyes. "Oh Boq, my dear Boq, I'm so sorry." Galinda sniffled. "I didn't really want to go out with Fiyero, but…"

Boq took a deep breath and didn't allow his princess to finish as he leaned over and gently gave her a kiss. "Forgiven."

Galinda rewarded him by squealing and wrapping her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, Boq, you are still my hero!"

Elphaba spun quickly, feeling someone follow her out of the restaurant. Her anger had still persisted and a few choice words were about to spew out when it dawned on her who it was. A strangled, "Fiyero?" was all that she said. Fiyero smiled softly, stepping near her. She cleared her throat to try to overcome the sudden heat at his closeness. Her dark eyes couldn't take themselves off his patterned tattoo.

"Elphaba, look, I know you don't like me that much, but I do really like you, so…" He kinda shrugged, unsure if he should go on.

She blinked, casting her gaze back to his face, then away, embarrassed that she should even be having those thoughts. "Actually, Fiyero, I just happened to have some time free tonight."

The prince grinned, and offered his arm to her. When she accepted, he pressed his lips tenderly against her cheek. Elphie blushed and allowed him to lead her into the night.

The next morning, the four of them met for breakfast before their classes, laughing and joking about the whole thing when Galinda spied two people she really wanted to talk to.

Smiling, the perky blonde took Boq's hand, kissed him, then strode up to Pfannee. In front of Shenshen and the entire cafeteria, she smirked, planting her open palm soundly against her former friend's face. Then she giggled, kissed a surprised Boq again, and skipped away, leaving a shocked Pfannee and a speechless Shenshen.

Hand in hand, Fiyero smiled at Elphaba, and stopped in front of the two Galinda and Boq had just left. He then kissed her and her hand, leaving again, a shocked Pfanne and a speechless Shenshen.


End file.
